


Dueling Cockles

by abbyvonnormal, REwrites



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Cockles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyvonnormal/pseuds/abbyvonnormal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/REwrites/pseuds/REwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha sneak off set to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dueling Cockles

**Author's Note:**

> So [acidbathory](http://archiveofourown.org/users/acidbathory/pseuds/acidbathory) is a huge jerk and sent me this text:  
>  **Random thought: Misha tops Jensen in back of the Impala for three hours.**
> 
> And we ended up writing a Cockles fic over text. Idek anymore.

Jensen is bent over the hood of the Impala, trying not to laugh as Misha leaves a trail of kisses on the back of his legs, a day’s worth of stubble scraping the sensitive skin there as he pushes Jensen’s jeans down and off. He muffles a moan into his forearm when Misha drags his tongue up his thigh because they’re supposed to be quiet, and he ends up yelping into the darkened studio when Misha bites him none too gently on the ass.

“Want to hear those pretty sounds, Jen,” Misha says before flicking his tongue over Jensen’s hole. It becomes very hard to keep quiet after that, and Jensen silently curses Misha for being such a fucking asshole as he rocks back onto that warm, wet tongue.

Misha stands and pulls Jensen’s naked body up to his chest, biting at his neck. He’s still dressed and the rough fabric of his pants and shirt send shivers across Jensen’s bare skin. Jensen grins and pushes back into Misha’s hips, rubbing his ass against the line of Misha’s cock. “C’mon, you fucking tease. Are you gonna fuck me or what?”

Misha just palms Jensen’s dick, slicking it up with precome and sucks a bruise on the side of Jensen’s neck that the ladies in makeup are going to bitch about later. They only have an hour before they’re due back on set, and as much as he’d like to drag this out and have Misha fuck him for three god damned hours like he promised (threatened), they don’t have the time. Jensen turns and hops onto the hood of the car and spreads his legs, giving Misha a “come and get it” look as he lays back.

There is the rustling sound of clothing being removed and the crinkling foil of a condom being opened, and then Jensen is being pulled to the edge of the car and Misha is _there_ , pushing in. Jensen groans and wraps his legs around Misha’s hips as Misha bottoms out and then all they can do is breathe for several long minutes.

The metal teeth of Misha’s zipper bite into Jensen’s ass as Misha begins fucking in and out slowly. Too slowly for Jensen’s liking. Misha slaps him on the thigh lightly when rolls his hips and digs his feet into the small of Misha’s back, trying to get Misha to fuck him faster. Harder. And Jensen moans when Misha leans down to bite and suck at a nipple.

Jensen can’t take the slow pace anymore. He wraps himself around Misha’s hips, tells him to hold tight while Jensen jumps into Misha’s arms. Misha spreads Jensen’s thighs apart, burying himself deeper in Jensen’s ass.

Misha huffs a laugh and lets Jensen fuck himself in a hard grind before lowering him to the ground and pulling out. He cuts Jensen’s whine off with a kiss and turns him, guiding his hands to brace against the hood of the Impala before gripping Jensen’s hips hard enough to bruise and fucks him hard. 

He hears a low, “That what you want?” and he moans around a “hell yes.”

Misha reaches around Jensen, grabbing ahold of his cock, tugging and rubbing his thumb over the slit of his dick. Jensen leans his head back again, panting, nearly screaming Misha’s name he pulls at Jensen’s hair, bringing Jensen’s body flush against his, the other hand still pumping on Jensen’s cock,

His head is jerked to the side as Misha licks a bead of sweat from the side of Jensen’s throat. Jensen moans and arches back, heat tripping up his spine as his balls tighten and Misha nails his prostate every other trust. He tells Misha he’s close and Misha picks up the pace, fucking Jensen up onto his toes as he strips his cock.

Misha’s breath is warm in his ear, telling Jensen how good he is. How hot and tight. Always so fucking good. Misha gives a particularly hard thrust and bites at the skin below Jensen’s ear and Jensen’s brain whites out as he crashes head-long into his orgasm.

He’s still floating as Misha gives half a dozen more thrusts before his hips still and he’s coming hard, muttering something about pushy green-eyed bottoms.

Jensen reaches behind him with one hand to give Misha’s ass a squeeze says, “You like it.”

“I like you,” Misha says, painting circles on the skin below Jensen’s bellybutton.

Jensen leans back, forcing Misha to take more of his weight and says, “I think you owe me two more hours,” and shivers when he feels a smile pressed against his neck. 


End file.
